tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier vs Antaeus
Forward ' This is the first time writing a Tanki fan fiction, and will update as frequent as possible. This fan fiction is based on a mix between Tanki Online and Tanki X. All the game mechanics are as of 2019 only. The firearms in this story is based on an FPS game called Ironsight. '''Prologue ' Year 2602. It was approximately five centuries after the major battles between a world economic totalitarianism corporation and a corporation fighting for economic freedom named Antaeus and Frontier respectively. The war had been recognised as World War III due to the fact that the major conflicts had spread worldwide and even onto planets nearby. The war had lead citizens to lose their homes, fear, suffering, and even death to some unlucky ones. Civilisations have tumbled into chaos, while citizens called for help hopelessly. After a few decades, the war had finally ended, with Frontier defeating the major forces of Antaeus. The losing faction had no choice, but to surrender and ask for peace. The leader of Antaeus, Vladimir Repin had been captured by the most elite warriors of Frontier. Frontier had decided to imprison Repin in the dungeons as a warning to those who tried to turn the economic system to a totalitarianism one, so the winning faction sent its most elite warriors to escort Repin and his family to the dungeons. However, Repin and his family had escaped from the hands of Frontier successfully and went into exile, where he could teach his children about his ideas. Repin told his own children to pass down the ideas to the children of their own, and they did. Five centuries have passed, and the Repins decided it was time to rise again. By then, a day had already got 27 hours instead of 24. Another Vladimir Repin from the Repin family line had gathered the remaining forces of Antaeus, and they sold their entire ancestor's X tanks to buy new ones that Frontier was using. Those tanks have been directly replicated from a six-century-old tank arcade game called Tanki Online, where higher modifications of tanks could gain an advantage over tanks with lower modifications. Once they have rearmed themselves, they have set up a military system and other vital establishments to fight against Frontier. Once they were ready, Antaeus started a rebellion against Frontier, trying to turn the economic system back to a totalitarianism one. Frontier had sent out its warriors to stop the resurrected corporation, thus sparking off the fourth world war after five years of peace, pushing civilisations tumbling into the pit of chaos again... 'Chapter 1 ' "Recruit Jason Skywalker, you are now a member of the corporation," the head of the Recruitment Department announced. "To make things easy for you, you will be given promo code containing another tank combination of modification zero or one for free, as well as the default Smoky Hunter M0. You will be given 50-100 containers, 30 weekly containers of the Warrant Officer 1 level, battle pass for next month, a premium pass and beginner's pass for two weeks and an alteration." "I understand, Colonel," Jason Skywalker answered in a militaristic tone. He then spent half an hour to arrive at his own apartment due to the massive size of the Frontier HQ Complex. Once he got into his apartment with the garage inside, he inserted his promo code into the computer and the famous "THANKS FOR PURCHASE" screen popped up after a few seconds of processing. The message informed him that he obtained: Railgun Hornet M1 87 Containers 30 Warrant Officer 1 level weekly containers Battle pass Premium pass (14 days) Beginner's pass (14 days) Railgun's Round Stabilisation alteration After Jason Skywalker opened all his containers, he was rich in crystals, thanks to the one-million-crystals pack and those hundred-thousand-crystals packs. He then immediately upgraded his Railgun Hornet to M2, even it meant he had to pay thrice the price of buying Railgun Hornet M2 after unlocking it and he could not further upgrade it until reaching the rank of First Lieutenant unless he decided to buy product kits like Tornado at the rank of Warrant Officer 3 with 4500 Tankoins. As the new tanker decided to take a rest before doing anything else, a message popped up from the AI messenger, telling Jason Skywalker that he had already been assigned to a squad and he was to arrive within 15 minutes. Very eager to try out his new tank and to meet his squadron, he immediately climbed into his tank and drove towards his destination with a semi-reckless attitude. ***** Alphascoutx and Powergun couldn't wait patiently for the arrival of their new squadron. Even their squadron leader, Stanley Johnston told them to be patient, stop driving their tanks all around the squadron hall, and the new member would arrive within 15 minutes, they see it as a whole hour. Just then, a Railgun sound effect alarmed as the doorbell. Powergun then drove over her tank to the doorway and opened the door with the pads where tanks could control them by rolling over them. She welcomed the tanker to Squad Omega-13, and asked him to introduce himself. "Upon hearing the name, you won't need an introduction," the tanker said. "I'm Jason Skywalker." "You have finally arrived!" Powergun exclaimed. She was already very excited about the arrival of a new squadron member, and having the new squadron member as her friend was even more overwhelming. "You are very late you bastard," Alphascoutx said, containing foul language. It might seem awkward if people didn't know Alphascoutx, but being his best friend, Jason had already got used to it. "No u," Jason replied. "Do you guys know each other before?" Stan asked. Apparently he was confused by the chatty conversation between his squadron members. "School friends," Powergun replied. "Alright," Stan said. "Before completing missions with us, you should know which tactics we use." "Oh, they've told me everything," Jason said confidently. "Powergun's BP with Electromagnetic Accelerator "Scout" alteration and your Shaft Hornet with Short-band Emitter alteration will go for frontal assault. As the enemies are busy trying to defeat you two, Alphascoutx will attack using Freeze Wasp with Shock Freeze alteration." "Okay, that's exactly what we do," Stan said. "Looks like we are all familiar with our tactics. I'll adjourn this meeting and will tell you to come back here if there's another meeting." As the squadron was about to be dismissed, the speaker inside the squadron hall boomed. "Members of Squad Omega-13, please pay attention. The corporation is now sending you to destroy the 20 Antaeus tanks that were surrounding Squad Omega-12 of this corporation in Iran. Tank Carrier number 2602 will be waiting at docking bay 135. Please arrive within 5 minutes." "Assume I said nothing about the dismissal," Stan said. "LOL" Jason replied. Then they rushed out of the squadron hall in their tanks to docking bay 135, which was 2 kilometers away from the squadron hall. Since an M4 Wasp with speed boost could travel at 241.92 km/h (67.2 m/s or 150.354248 mph) at top speed, the squadron arrived the docking bay within 90 seconds; even none of the squadron members were using M3 equipment. They drove up the ramp, and the tank carrier took off as soon as all of them got aboard, accelerating to Mach 10. 'Chapter 2 ' Due to the high speed of the tank carrier, the squadron arrived somewhere a kilometer off the scene within 2 minutes as they slowed down to 30 m/s. They actually had to slow down once they reach Mach 10 or else they would miss their target drop off spot as soon as they decelerated. "Dropping off from a tank carrier works exactly the same as you play Player's Unknown Battleground or battle royale in Fortnite," Stan explained. "Fortnite is for gay kids," Alphascoutx insisted. "Even so we still have to respect their sexual orientation," Jason reminded. As Stan demonstrated how to drop off, the rest of the squadron followed him. Jason looked back up, and saw the tank carrier leaving the scene as soon as they left. As everyone had their overdrive charged to 100%, Jason activated his overdrive and one of his double power supplies. With his alteration, is damage spread was reduced to 22.5 even with double power. Jason aimed carefully, and fired in mid-air, destroying two of the most dangerous tanks to the squadron when it comes to combat - Shaft Hornet and Shaft Viking. The remaining enemy Shaft Dictator activated its overdrive and the Shaft Titan placed down an energy dome. "Good job mate," Alphascoutx blamed sarcastically. Jason then suddenly found himself in a very dangerous position. He was still in midair, but the Shafts were already targeting at him. Jason immediately activated double armor and dove to the left, avoiding 2000/3300 damage, with the ground coming into contact 6 seconds later. He popped out from a hill and fired, dealing heavy damage to the Titan and killing the Dictator. Jason looked at his screen once he was covered. The Titan was repairing itself inside the dome after losing 90% of its health. Being inside the dome, the Titan recovered up to a little more than 55% of its original health. However, Jason's Railgun deals at least 89.25% damage to an M0 Titan when with double power, so after a loud charging sound, the Shaft Titan was now only a burning piece of metal. "Jason, repair your tank," Powergun said. "Oh yeah thanks," Jason said. He was with only 140 health points after his aggressive air strike had been carried out successfully. "Oh I'm 10 EXP from ranking up as well!" Jason then tried one cool way to rank up. He popped out from cover, did a 1080 no-scope, plus one shot killing an M0 Isida Wasp one second before his double power supply ran out. He then dove back into cover as 3 Shafts were targeting his tank and his double armor supply ran out a few seconds later. "That was a nice and skillful but yet too dangerous method to rank up," Stan commented. "Thanks," Jason replied. "Now we will have to distract the Shafts in order to attack them safely," Powergun pointed out. "I wished we had the Invisibility Module like the 'X' tanks had 5 centuries ago," Alphascoutx moaned. "We can simply peep out from another hill to take them by surprise," Stan suggested. "Alphascoutx, go assault the M0 noobs who dared to circle a non-drugging squadron!" "Copy!" Alphascoutx replied. He took the most unpredictable path to the enemies' camping spot where he could avoid any targeting Shaft's lasers. It took a while, but soon, the rest of the Frontier squadron heard the liquid Nitrogen projectiles spraying all over the Antaeus tanks. Taking the chance, the rest of the squadron popped out from cover and started to fire radioactive shots through their enemies, making things for Alphascoutx easier. Then, the veteran Freeze Wasp tanker dropped his Nitrogen bomb to destroy all the remaining tankers. After 4 seconds, all Antaeus tanks on the scene were reduced to rubble. "Quickly search for the tankers of squad Omega-12!" Stan ordered. "Alphascoutx, do you find any of the allied tankers?" Powergun asked. "No, my sensors are not detecting any allied tankers. At least I don't see any," Alphascoutx reported. "Wait. Is that something?" "Jason, overdrive please," Stan requested. "Sure," Jason replied. "Alphascoutx do you see any friendly icons?" "Yes, all four of them, but they are somehow immobilised and I am currently trying to contact them," Alphascoutx said. "Contacting unavailable." "Try hacking into their comlinks," Stan suggested. "Then communicate with them." "The better solution is to get the people out of the tank and try to revive them if they have fallen unconscious," Powergun said. "Then we need to use Hornet's overdrive to make sure no more enemies are around," Jason said. "The problem is, one overdrive lasts for only 30 seconds and it takes 1111/9 seconds to reload. Even we use Stan's right after my overdrive runs out there will still be 511/9 seconds without overdrive. Also, mine will run out within 10 seconds." "That's a real problem, and I think we'll have to watch our sixes as one of us contacts the squad," Powergun said. "True. Antaeus must have already known their squadrons' demise," Alphascoutx said. "I'll continue hijacking the comlink." ***** "Alphascoutx have you finished hacking into it yet?" Stan asked a few minutes later. "Well , you know this takes a hella lot of time," Alphscoutx explained, using the computer inside his Freeze Wasp and entering programs. "You know what, just let me come over and see what the heck is going on," Jason said, and got off his Railgun Hornet. He opened the hatch of Alphascoutx' Freeze Wasp and got into it. "Look, how do you enter the script this part?" Alphascoutx asked as soon as Jason got behind his seat. "'''WHAT THE F*** HOW CAN YOU BE LEARNING THE BASICS OF PROGRAMMING WHEN OUR ALLIES ARE DYING?!?" Jason yelled in Alphascoutx ears a second after he looked into his screen. "Reeeeeee just calm down and my ears hurt!" Alphascoutx protested. Furious, Jason told Alphascoutx to get out of the tank and see how he would do it. He simply walked up to one of the tanks, slammed the hatch and yelled, "GET UP NOW YOU SLEEPY HEAD OR GET TOASTED!!!" "Woah woah woah chill bro!" The leader of squadron Omega-12 responded. "I can't open the hatch though. It's broken." "So I'll simply break it with any method I could think of," Jason replied. "Since you have to repair it anyways so I'll destroy it." "Okay fine. I would only allow this time, 'cause normally I will never let anyone touch my tank." Jason then got out a jar of hydrochloric acid and simply melted the jammed hatch. Then, he used some sodium hydroxide to neutralise the acid. Seconds later, the hatch was gone. "Okay now you can come out," Jason said. "Chemistry is always important." "What if they shoot through the broken hatch?" Powergun asked. "Alright I'll try to shoot through the place where the hatch used to be," Jason said, holding out his AR-57, a Submachine Gun with a large magazine of 50. He shot at the hole, and the bullets just landed there, with some ricocheting off the hole. He repeated the whole process with his AN-94, a 2-round-burst Assault Rifle. The results were the same: the bullets failed to penetrate the hole. "Is that good enough?" Jason asked. "And you gotta pay up for the wasted ammunition and the small repair cost of the two weapons." "Well how would I pay you?" Powergun questioned. "You can drop three goldboxes inside the training arena as compensation." "Alright I will never forget that after I drop three nukes onto the arena." "Ahem. Not Meteor goldboxes." "If not then how would I pay you?" "I'll give you a multiple choice question: A, drop three normal goldboxes; B, buy me a blue sphere; C, buy me a thousand Coinboxes; D, get me a Terminator Juggernaut." "Well that leaves me no choice," Powergun frowned. "I'll choose A, and I'll drop it in the squadron hall immediately once we get back." "You're such a savage," Alphascoutx commented. "You're such a quick-study on programming," Jason retorted. Category:Fan fiction